


【GGAD七夕24h|20：00】In the Forbidden Forest

by Wielaine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wielaine/pseuds/Wielaine
Summary: 野兽GGx王子AD这是一份跨越种族的爱情hhh，轻微私设





	【GGAD七夕24h|20：00】In the Forbidden Forest

1．  
每年十月的第一天是戈德里克王国的庆城日，人们定下这个日子以此纪念先辈用铁血换来的江山，不止整个都城上下欢庆，王室还会组织出城围猎，所捕获的猎物越多，就代表来年会有好的收成，百姓也可以安居乐业。  
王室的车马在那时会浩浩荡荡地经过城门，那时城中的姑娘们便会聚在一块想目睹王子的风采，邓布利多国王和坎德拉王后有两个儿子和一个女儿，只可惜王后不幸早逝，Ariana公主自幼体弱多病，而其中Albus Dumbledore王子则时常是人们口中议论的焦点，据说他出生当天城中出现祥瑞，因此被认为是上帝赐给戈德里克的礼物，将来必能横扫异端，治理天下，Albus王子从小显出过人的天赋和智慧更是让人们都已认定他是王国的下一任君主。在姑娘们口中，王子拥有如火一般的头发，锋利如削却不失温柔的眉眼和一身的气宇轩昂，谁都会为他着迷。  
出了城很久，鲜花与目送的眼光被风留在了身后，Albus骑着高头骏马在前面有些漫不经心地走着，Aberforth当然看出来了这一点，他驾马踱着小步跟上了兄长。  
“嘿，老哥，我劝你最好清醒点，你待会儿可不是带着外交使臣去别的国家送礼喝茶的。”  
“我知道。”Albus正了正身体，“捕猎可是一场持久的追逐战，可比打仗轻松不到哪儿去。”  
“而且我们这次去的是森林，不是以前皇宫围好的猎场了，增加的人手都比往年多了几倍……在溪流的尽头还有一片禁林，据说在那里有一头凶猛的野兽和许多危险的动物，经过那儿的人都不幸殒命了……不过这都只是口说无凭，估计是城里的大人用来吓唬小孩而编造出来的。”Aberforth把声音压得很低，继而又高亢了起来，“如果我们俩能满载而归，父王肯定会好好夸赞一番，Ariana也会为我们骄傲的。”  
Albus笑着耸了耸肩，看着他脸上仿佛写着“志在必得”四个字的弟弟：“希望如此，你去年也是这么对我说的 “  
Aberforth扭头哼了一声，不再说话。

2·  
森林里的树木错落有致，却没有那种茂密的灌木和高大的树丛供打猎的人们遮蔽，因此很容易暴露，所以打猎进行得并不顺利，临近黄昏，正当军队载着不多的猎物准备回去时，一头雄壮的野鹿出现在了兄弟俩的视野里，争强好胜的Albus怎么甘心放过主动送上门来的猎物，和弟弟交换一个眼神后提着缰绳直接跟了上去，Aberforth紧随其后：“你往左走，我从这里直接绕过去，一定可以包抄它。“  
野鹿跑得很快，但是Albus也跟得很紧，一头耀眼的红发在夕阳的照映下放出熠熠光辉，年长的王子循着溪流的流向驾着马一路狂奔，Aberforth的喊声在身后越来越远。  
“Albus，越过那条溪流就是禁林了，太危险了，快点回来！”  
红发王子的耳边都是呼呼的风声，还有林子里树叶摩挲的声音，在夜色逐渐笼罩这片大地之时，竟显得有些诡异。  
那头鹿早不知道跑到了哪儿，Albus有些迷失在了幽幽的花香和虫鸣里，他开始恍恍惚惚意识到Aberforth在后面叫他，可是他望不见了，身后只有被黑夜披上纱衣的高耸树林，Albus内心升起了一种他从来没有过的无法言喻的感觉， 普通人管这叫“恐惧”，可是他不一样，他身兼重任，他要活着回去，Albus调整了下呼吸，想着如何离开这里。  
遥远的山发出了几声回音，Albus听出了这是狼的嚎叫，内心感到情况有些不妙了，一双双绿油油的眼睛从黑暗中冒出来死死地盯着他，狼群踱着小步上前，马儿一受惊便让Albus从鞍上摔了下去，他踉跄着拔剑，一头狼便向他扑来，右侧的脸颊是一阵火热的疼痛，他感觉自己不像是在和狼群搏斗，倒像是从死神手上争回一条命，王子的体力渐渐不支，Albus感觉就在双腿一瘫软倒下去的瞬间，有一个庞大的身影挡在了他的面前。

3．  
他再次醒来时是在一间装饰得富丽堂皇的房间里，头脑还有些昏沉。  
“你看啊，主人带回了一位王子！”  
“他看起来伤得很重……”  
Albus听到了一些很细微的声音，可是他确认过了房间里没有人，这才惊奇地发现床边有一只小小的针鼹和一个人形的绿植在对话，看到Albus醒了，两个小东西也吓了一跳。  
“王子殿下，您醒了？我……我们……”  
Albus有些错异：“是你们主人救了我吗？”  
“是的，”小针鼹跳到床头的柜子上，“我是Niffler，这是护树罗锅Pict，我们都是住在这个城堡里的神奇动物，当然啦，以前不是这样的……“  
“主人许多年前原本是纽蒙迦德的国王，因为一些原因被巫女施了咒变成了野兽，我们原本也是他的随从，被她变成了如今这番模样，请您不要因为他有些凶狠的模样而被吓到。“  
“当然啦，主人是可以随意转换人形的，他在月圆之夜的时候才会不受控制，时间已经快到了……如果……如果在这一个月内他无法获得真爱，他就会永远变为野兽。“Pict伸出枝丫一般的小手推了推Niffler。  
尽管见多识广，Albus还是被它们特殊的模样和所说的话给惊讶到了，他听过纽蒙迦德，那也曾是一个强大富饶的王国，但据说因为君主昏庸而亡，已经不存在于这片大陆上了，没想到它的城堡竟建在这禁林中。  
Albus低下头若有所思，随即便小心翼翼走出了这间房间，外面是更为开阔宏伟的光景，中世纪烛台上点亮的光映着他脚下的路，走廊的墙壁上都是用水晶镶嵌的画作，他往整个城堡唯一一片有阴影的地方望过去，那里站着一个高大的身影，他沉默了好久才开口：  
“你好些了吗？“  
“我好多了，感谢陛下的救命之恩，“Albus有些愣愣地看着他，”不知怎么称呼您？“  
那位国王一步步走下台阶，他的确长着野兽一般的可怖模样，白色的鬓毛，异色的双眼，四肢都可以隐约看见锋利的黑色爪子，Albus下意识想往后退，可礼仪和教养让他定定地待在原地，毕竟眼前的人，亦或是野兽，对他有恩。  
野兽每下一级台阶，他的白色毛发以及利爪几乎在以肉眼可见的速度收缩一些，直到红发王子看清了他原本的模样——他很英俊，尽他有些苍白的的脸上透出了岁月的沧桑，脸部的颧骨棱角分明，唯一没变的是那双一蓝一白的眼睛，Albus看着他，似乎可以看到戈德里克下雪时笼罩着整个王国的晶莹洁白。  
“我是Gellert Grindelwald，如果你愿意，可以称呼我Gellert。“

4.  
Albus就这样待在这座古堡里养伤许久，他通常都喜欢待在书房，因为Gellert有许多藏书，戈德里克王宫的书好像都没有那么多，还有一些是德文，他看不懂，Gellert就会一字一句用英语念给他听，上至文献，下至兵书，亦或是那些小孩子爱读的童话，Albus感觉自己一辈子都看不完，心情好的时候，他会给Gellert唱在王宫里乐师教给他的歌曲，甚至向他埋怨父王对自己的过于苛刻，王子很少见到国王变成野兽的样子，印象中只有在他俩初次见面的时候。纽蒙迦德的天气也很多变，甚至会下雪，Gellert就会带他出去骑马，即便自己的骑马技术很精湛，那个白发男人总喜欢坐在他身后，微微的寒风混着男人温热的吐息打在他的后颈上，他感觉自己脸红了，幸好Gellert看不到。  
直到在一个星星闪耀的夜里，Gellert邀请他在城堡中央的舞池里共舞。  
Albus噗嗤一笑：“我不知道你还会跳舞，我们俩怎么跳，你想要我跳女步吗？”  
平日里一向不苟言笑的Gellert此时竟显得局促不安，说话都有些不顺畅：“如果你介意……我可以跳女步。”  
“好吧，那我去房间里准备一下。”  
一旁的Niffler和Pict都惊呆了，要知道Gellert以前的脾气，是绝对不允许有人违抗他亦或是委屈他一分一毫，可见白发国王为了红发王子破了太多的例。  
Albus只是简单地整理了一下自己，换了一身亚麻色的西服，他不知道Gellert在楼上极为紧张地看着他。  
“主人，这是您表白心意的大好机会，如果王子殿下也深爱着您，那么我们都可以变回原来的样子，纽蒙迦德也会恢复往日的荣光。”  
“如果他并不爱我呢？到月圆之夜，你们有没有想过后果。”Gellert的声线从未有过的低沉，可以听出其中隐隐的悲伤，“如果我意外伤害了他，我会悔恨终生。”  
三人谈论的声音越来越低，最终Gellert还是以一身黑色的燕尾服出现在Albus面前，那一步步走下台阶的样子，让他想起了他们第一次见面时的模样，模样凶横的白毛野兽走到他面前，变成了温柔英俊的国王，大概戈德里克最荒诞的传言都不过如此。

5．  
Albus心领神会，他露出笑容向眼前的人做出了“请”的姿势：  
“能否请您与我跳一次舞？陛下。”  
Gellert表情复杂，他不知道Albus也有许多坏心眼，比如仔细欣赏他此时尴尬的面色，并且把手搭上了他的腰。  
两个人开始在硕大的舞池上旋转，Albus还是有些惊讶的，即使是跳着女步，Gellert那副看起来已经英勇就义的样子让他显得自己仿佛跳的是男步，还会绊到Albus的脚，红发王子低头轻轻笑了一声，Gellert实在气不过，便拉着他前往阳台。  
两人望着夜色，好像都有话要说，直到Albus缓缓开口：“Gellert，这几个月是我人生中最美好的回忆，我很感激你对我的恩情，我怕是用一辈子也无法还清。”  
Gellert看着他什么也没说，他知道Albus没有讲完。  
“只是我是戈德里克的王子，身上还背负着很多东西，我注定是要离开的。”  
国王用瘦削的双手捧起了红发王子的脸，Albus看过很多次国王温柔地注视着他，可没有一次像这样，他感觉自己的心跳加快了。  
Gellert想过很多，他想趁这月色表白，问他的Albus愿不愿意留在他身边，告诉他自己当初被那巫女下了咒，就是因为他不懂何为爱，何为谦卑，只有得到一份真挚的爱情，他才能重新永远地变回人，不再受月圆之夜的控制，但是他没有说出口，他知道他的王子有多么优秀，他属于更辽阔的戈德里克，而不是暗无天日的城堡。  
“Albus，你走吧。”  
“什么？”红发王子有些诧异。  
“这是厄里斯魔镜，只有拿着它才能走出这禁林，”Gellert取出一面小小的铜黄色框的镜面，“你还可以透过它看到你想要的东西。”  
Albus接过它，他低下头沉默了许久，随后微微踮脚紧紧拥住了白发国王，他的呼吸很急促，还有几滴眼泪落在了Gellert的衣领上：  
“愿我们还能够再相见，Gellert。”

6．  
Albus驱马毫发无损地回到了戈德里克的王宫，这让所有人都沸腾了。  
“这几个月你去哪里了？”王座上威严的声音盖过了众人的细碎低语。  
红发王子单膝跪地：“父王，我在狩猎的时候迷了路误入禁林，有人救了我……”  
“谁？”  
Albus没有说话。  
“我再问你一遍。”  
“是纽蒙迦德的前任君主Grindelwald。”  
这下王宫里的细碎低语变成了大声谈论，一句句言论仿佛刀剑刺进他的心里。  
“他不是那个昏君吗？怎么还没有死？”  
“听说他早年的时候带领军队攻陷了许多城池土地，这种视杀戮为命的人，简直可耻。”  
Albus感觉一股血往喉头上涌，他大声打断：“Grindelwald的确有错，但他从未如你们所说的这般，他救了我的命，是我的恩人，他甚至因为巫女的咒语已经变成了野兽……你们不能去骚扰他……不信你们看。”说罢便举起魔镜，凶悍的白发野兽赫然在目。  
大臣们的声音愈发惊恐：“那更留不得他，万一他来攻打我们，或者是伤害我们的子民怎么办？”  
就在两方争执不下时，Aberforth从角落里走出一把抢过兄长手里的魔镜，在兄长惊异的眼神中，他转头向国王请示：  
“父王，请您让我带兵，前去杀了他。”  
“Aberforth，你疯了吗？”  
“我没有疯，是你疯了，哥哥。你居然在为曾经的暴君，如今的野兽求情，我真是对你失望，想必父王也是如此，他是戈德里克的后患，必须除掉。“  
人群中沸沸扬扬：  
“杀了他！杀了他！“

7.  
Albus被关了禁闭锁在卧室，但是他顺着被单和窗帘做好的长绳偷偷溜了出去，在马厩拉了一匹马，循着月圆的夜色逃出了戈德里克，如果他快马加鞭，可以赶上。马蹄溅出的泥水甚至打到了他的脸颊，只是他为了避开军队饶了弯道，还是为时已晚，等他赶到，禁林的通道已经被开启，Albus暗想不妙，他急忙循着古堡的暗道来到Gellert的卧室，只见两人已打得不可开交，四处都是砸坏的家具，空气中的水珠好像都凝结了。  
Gellert的眼睛变成了红色——那种血腥杀戮的红色，惊得Albus心头一颤，他的黑色利爪在Aberforth身上留下了很多血痕，他不停地大声喊他记忆中白发国王的名字，可是Gellert好像听不见，他含着眼泪，跃身挡在Aberforth面前：  
“Gellert！陛下！我是Albus！请您原谅他的冒失，他是我弟弟。”  
他看见眼前的野兽瞳色一点点变回了熟悉的一蓝一白，两个人在原地互相望着，好像可以从彼此的眼睛里看见回忆的倒影。  
身后的Aberforth踉跄着起身，趁两人不注意时用尽全身的力气将手中的宝剑刺进野兽的胸膛。  
“不！”

8．  
Albus扑通一声跪倒在地上，含着的眼泪夺眶而出：  
“都是我的错，我不应该离开这里，我应该就留在你身边。“  
野兽看着他虚弱地摇了摇头：  
“我年轻的时候犯过许多错误…….应该为此偿还。“  
“那个巫女对我下了诅咒，是因为我不懂何为爱，我欠了很多条人命，Albus，认识你之后，我想我明白了。“  
红发王子的眼泪不停地掉，沾湿了野兽的衣领，直到一阵微弱的光芒布满他的全身，Albus开始惊觉Gellert身上的伤口在痊愈，变回人类的模样，那道光开始萦绕着整个房间乃至城堡，墙壁上的装饰开始褪去暗色，变成了原来的皙白，初晨的阳光照亮了卧室里的两个人，也照亮了纽蒙迦德。  
Gellert还躺在地上，浅浅地笑着看他的Albus，红发王子紧紧地抱着他，用力地呼吸他身上的味道：  
“我爱你，Gellert。“  
“我也爱你，Albus。“


End file.
